Here Comes a Breakthrough
by disneychannelfansunite
Summary: After The Rescuers performed their first gig at Rumble Juice, everyone was so impressed by their talents that Betty began scheduling more performances. Being a new band, The Rescuers must work together to solve their differences and continue to wow the crowd. However, when Lindy and Logan get into a disagreement, they almost break up the band. Do The Rescuers stay together forever?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: "Here Comes a Breakthrough" is a reference to the _Lemonade Mouth_ song "Breakthrough". I do not own _Lemonade Mouth_ or "Breakthrough". The parts written in script format were actual lines from _I Didn't Do It_ and they belong to Disney.

* * *

Here Comes a Breakthrough- Fanmade Season 2, Episode 20

_Previously on I Didn't Do It_

Logan: I wish I was in a band. That'd be an easy solution.

Lindy: Hey, maybe you are in a band.

_Scene switches_

Jasmine: Owen, thanks for being so understanding. It just didn't feel right for us to be together if I'm having feelings for Logan.

Owen: I get it. No one likes getting dumped, but I get it.

Jasmine: You're such a great guy.

_Scene switches_

Logan: Jazz I think I'm in love with you.

Jasmine: Then I think you should put down that snare drum. (_They kiss._)

_Scene switches_

Logan: We should keep the band going.

Garrett: We'd have to learn another song.

Jasmine: And come up with a name.

Delia: How about the Delia Delfano Experience?

Garrett: Garrett and Friends?

Jasmine: Jasmine Loves Logan.

Logan: Logan Loves Jasmine.

Delia: Aww. And no.

Lindy: Hey, how about the Rescuers? Because we rescued the dogs.

Garrett: Works for me.

* * *

"I still can't believe we raised enough money and rescued the dogs thanks to our band!" Lindy squealed. "We make a great team, don't we?" "Only if you're with me," Jasmine smiled to Logan, who repeated Jasmine's sentence. "Alright lovebirds, Betty said we should keep the band going, so let's learn some new songs," Garrett tried to change the topic. "Actually," Delia interjected, "I've been thinking about it since last night, but I say we start writing our own songs." "You mean, like a real band?" Logan asked. "Logan, we ARE a real band," said Lindy. "Do you think a fake band can save those dogs?" "Besides, Betty just asked us to perform regularly at Rumble Juice," Garrett added as he looked up from his phone. "What are we waiting for? Let's learn some new songs," Lindy chanted and earned a strange look from Delia. "And write some original songs."

_**Intro**_

"Okay, first thing when writing a song, have something to write with and write on," said Lindy. "Way ahead of you," Jasmine pulled out her zBook (A/N: The zBook is supposed to be a parody of the Macbook but was never actually mentioned in any other Disney show) and opened up Google Drive. "Perfect, now let's brainstorm," Lindy insisted. "Let's write a song about our friendship." "No, now we have to prepare some snacks," Logan claimed. "Yeah, when Austin Moon wrote a song he ate around twelve cups of pudding to come up with it," Garrett chuckled. "Yeah, you're talking about "Pioneer Rangers", which wasn't really a hit," Lindy pointed out. "But snacks are a good idea," Garrett defended; his friends looked at him as if she were crazy. "What, I think better with snacks." "He's not wrong," Delia insisted. Little did they know, Lindy and Jasmine had already typed in a few words onto their document.

As Lindy returned from the kitchen, she walked in on Garrett playing an epic tune. "Whoa, how much did I miss while I was gone?" the blonde singer questioned. "Well, Logan played an awesome beat, and Delia composed the most beautiful tune I've ever heard on a keyboard," Jasmine declared. "But don't worry, we were just testing out different tunes and beats to figure out which one's best for our song. Oh and for our next gig, we decided on "Better Together" by Austin Moon." "Works with me," Lindy approved. "Now show me some samples from our new song." "You might want this," Jasmine pulled up the lyrics before instructing Garrett to start strumming. "Okay, I'm gonna stop you right there," Lindy put her hands out. "Logan, tone it down with the drums, otherwise you're making the song too rock." "Whoa whoa whoa," Logan stood up, "who made you the boss of all this?" "Hey, I was just pointing something out, no need to get all defensive," Lindy put her arms up. "You always think you're the best at music," Logan scoffed. "Drama," Delia teased in a high-pitched sing-song voice to Garrett. "But I thought we agreed that we were gonna work together on our songs," Lindy insisted. "Oh, so you're basically telling me I'm out of this band?" her twin brother was on the verge of yelling. "I never said that!" Lindy argued. "Guys, calm down. We're not gonna go anywhere if you two keep going at it," Jasmine stepped in. "(S)HE STARTED IT!" Lindy and Logan pointed at each other. "Fine, if you think you're the world's best musician, then I quit!" Logan scowled and stormed upstairs. "Fine by me," Lindy mocked. "Fine by me," Garrett also chimed in, earning a weird stare from Delia. "They're gonna make up sooner or later; we're not really gonna break up," the bespectacled brunette whispered. "Right, because this is what The Rescuers is all about, making up with each other," Garrett said sarcastically before angrily looking at Lindy. "This is bad. Because of me, The Rescuers broke up, and it hasn't even been a week," Lindy paced back and forth throughout the basement. "I can't believe you Lindy," Garrett scoffed and headed upstairs to find Logan. "Lindy, this isn't your fault," Jasmine assured her best friend. "I'm Logan's girlfriend, I'll try talking to him." "No, I'm his sister so I should," Lindy insisted. "Except I don't think he currently wants to even see you," Delia claimed.


	2. Chapter 2

Lindy and Logan went the next three days without speaking to each other and at the next band meeting, threatened to cancel their next gig. "I'm not working with this one-upper," Logan scowled. "You wouldn't dare," Lindy stared at her brother right into his eyes. "Was I talking to you? I believe we promised to never speak to each other again," Logan jeered. "Oh, but you just did," Lindy sneered. "Guys, come on, we need to work this out. A real band never breaks up because of a fight," Jasmine asserted. "Um, are you forgetting about The Beatles, Boynado, and The Weasels?" Delia questioned. "Actually, The Beatles' break up was more complicated," Lindy corrected. "Shut up Miss One-Upper!" Logan shrieked out of frustration. "You know what, I'm outta here!" "Yeah!" Garrett agreed with his best friend, and the boys stormed upstairs to Logan's room. "Okay, so maybe bands in the past have separated because of fights, or whatever. But I'm not gonna let us be that band, because breaking up The Rescuers would basically be breaking up our friendship. If I can't perform with you guys, then I don't know what else to do. You guys are my everything. Besides, Betty said that everyone loved our performance of "Count On Me" so much that they practically begged her to let us perform there again. I don't want to disappoint anyone," Jasmine declared as she extended her arm. "So who's with me?" "You know what? You're right Jaz. Who are we gonna mock if Logan's out of here?" Delia joked. "Lindy?" Jasmine was still waiting for the straight A blonde to put her hand in. "I can't believe my own twin brother would insult me. Granted, siblings do fight, but he knows how much I hate being called a one-upper," Lindy defended. "He's not wrong, you do have a habit of one-upping people," Delia interjected. "Delia!" Jasmine scolded. "Lindy, do you really want one fight to break up our friendship circle? Without even just one of us, we're all incomplete." Lindy looked at the brunette fashionista with a confused look. "Remember when you threw that party to impress Seth Wall and we all got grounded?" Jasmine questioned.

_Flashback_

Jasmine- We are so legendary. We're going to get invited to every party!

Logan- Yeah, too bad we're grounded for the next six weeks.

Jasmine- Well, we're not going to any parties without you guys.

Lindy- Aw! You know what? Grounded or not, we're really lucky to have you guys as our friends.

Garrett- So cheesy.

Jasmine- I think it's sweet.

Garrett- No, this cushion, it's full of cheese, who doesn't stain guard linen?

Delia- Alright let me be the first to say that I'll hang out the whole six weeks if I have to.

_End of flashback_

"Jaz, you're right! Even during our darkest times, the five of us stuck together to get through it," Lindy gasped. "That's not it. Remember when everyone else quit on you, we helped you take over Fireman Freddy's?" Delia reminded.

_Flashback_

Logan- Fireman Logan and fireman Garrett to the rescue, chief.

Garrett- These poles used to be a lot taller.

Lindy- Thank you guys so much for coming. Logan, man the sauce hose.

Logan- Got it.

Lindy- Garrett, I need you to be flame-y the dog.

Garrett- Woof!

Jasmine- I'm here, too. What should I do?

Lindy- Re-fill the punch glasses.

Jasmine- Done.

Delia- Hey, firefighters, who's ready for some five-alarm fun?

Lindy- Delia! You showed up.

Delia- Of course. Garrett texted that you were getting pummeled by a room full of ten year-olds. I couldn't miss that.

Lindy- Look, I'm sorry. I already quit the job for you. I'm just here helping for the night.

Delia- So am I.

_End of flashback_

"You know what, I just realized, I couldn't have done anything without you guys, including Logan. The Rescuers is back!" Lindy cheerfully put her hand in. "Just one problem. I think the boys are still mad. I mean, I wish Logan would apologize to me right now since he kind of started it." Don't worry, I'll go talk to them," Jasmine exclaimed. "Logan and Garrett are most likely in his room," Lindy mumbled. "Lindy," Jasmine sternly looked at her blonde best friend. "Okay, Logan and Garrett are most likely in his room," Lindy repeated her sentence, but this time, with a half smile. "That's the spirit," Jasmine chanted as she walked upstairs.

"How can let my stupid inner boss take over me and break up The Rescuers?" Logan clenched his fist as he kept interrupting Garrett. "Well-" "How can I blame Lindy? It's not my fault she's naturally talented at music," Logan cut his friend off again. Without thinking about what he was doing, the blond drummer ripped out a sheet of paper from his math notebook and started scribbling some random words.

_Knock knock_

"It's me, Jaz," the brunette fashionista called through Logan's closed door. "Coming!" Logan called back as he and Garrett quickly stuffed the loose sheet of paper back into his notebook and ran back to his beanbag chair. Too late. Jasmine already opened to door. "Whatcha doing?" the bassist asked her boyfriend. "Uh, nothing," Logan attempted to lie. "We were, uh, still thinking about how Lindy ruined The Rescuers," Garrett sniffed. "Yeah, about that, I actually want to talk to you guys about it," Jasmine sighed and walked in Logan's room. "Whoa whoa whoa, get out of our bro cave," Logan ordered. "Fine," Jasmine gave up, "but we're not breaking up The Rescuers because of a silly fight, and sooner or later, before our gig next week, you two better make up, and that includes you too Garrett." "What did I do?" the brown-haired clean freak demanded. "What did you do? You're taking Logan's side and not really seeing the real meaning of The Rescuers," Jasmine tried explaining. "Yeah I do, saving some filthy dogs," Garrett huffed. "They're not filthy," Jasmine defended, "and that's only part of the real meaning." "Yeah, whatever," Logan scoffed. "Now get out before I permanently break up The Rescuers and with you." _Geez_, thought Jasmine as she headed back downstairs.

"No luck," the brunette updated her friends. "Logan threatened to break up The Rescuers if I talked to him again about the fight." "Look, I feel really guilty for pointing out the fact that Logan's drums were a little loud," Lindy sighed. "Well to be fair, you were kind of a control freak when we practiced "Count On Me," Delia admitted. "Delia!" Jasmine clenched her teeth. "But you were right about Logan's drums. They don't exactly fit too well with the mood of our songs if Logan hits them too hard and he did agree we weren't going to be The Weasels 2.0," the goofy bespectacled brunette continued. "But I don't think he wants to talk to any of us right now," Lindy looked defeated. "Guess this really is the end of The Rescuers."


	3. Chapter 3

"No, we are not giving up because of a silly fight," Jasmine insisted. "Lindy, I'm gonna text Logan so I can tell him that we need to work this out instead of quitting. Trust me, I can always trick him through text when I want to physically see him." "Yeah, if he's even gonna accept my apology," Lindy muttered. Jasmine put her hand in her purse but couldn't feel her phone. "Well, you still had it when you went upstairs, so it has to be in this house," Delia reminded her. "That's right, I must've left it in Logan's room," Jasmine remembered and headed upstairs, hoping that her boyfriend won't shush her out because she needed her phone back.

"Dude, since when did you solve your problems by writing essays?" Garrett asked, knowing his friend hated anything to do with writing essays. "No Garrett, this time's different," Logan pointed out. "In fact, I don't think I can stop." "Lemme see that," Garrett demanded and wrestled the piece of paper out of the drummer. "Wow, that's deep," Garrett exclaimed as he examined Logan's words. "Why can't you be like this in school? Maybe then you won't hate English so much." "As I said, this just doesn't feel the same as an English poetry assignment," Logan defended. "Except maybe change your words a little; your poem sounds a little too girly," Garrett claimed. "Again, I don't even know why my brain is telling me to write all this down," Logan threw his arms up.

_Knock knock_

"Go away Lindy!" Garrett yelled. "It's Jasmine, I left my phone in here," Logan's girlfriend called. "Okay then, come on in, but leave after you get your phone," Garrett got up from the beanbag chair. "Garrett!" Logan yelled but Jasmine opened the door before Logan could hide his poem. "Wait, you were hiding something from me," Jasmine declared as she grabbed her phone. "I know you're mad at Lindy, but please don't write an evil story about her." "Actually," Logan took a deep breath, knowing he could, and should, trust his girlfriend, "this kind of isn't my usual evil Lindy stories. Read it, I don't care what you think, but whatever you do, please don't tell Lindy." Jasmine took the sheet of paper from Logan and began looking closely at the text. "Wait a minute, you're not mad anymore. You wrote an apology poem! Aww, I know you'd forgive your own twin sister slash best friend," Jasmine asserted. "Okay, you got me. The truth is, after Garrett and I stormed up here, I felt guilty for practically quitting," Logan claimed. "If you want to apologize to Lindy, how about we head downstairs? I think she's ready," Jasmine insisted. However, little did they know, Lindy was standing outside the door, as she thought about what Jasmine said and decided to go upstairs to apologize to Logan. While Lindy was processing what she heard through her brother's door, she heard the doorknob turn and quickly ran into her room. "That's funny, did anyone hear a door slam?" Logan questioned. "Is your house h-haunted?" Garrett shivered. "You're being silly," Jasmine declared as the three headed downstairs. Lindy carefully opened the door and tiptoed to make sure no one was near her. "He forgives me?" the blonde singer contemplated and secretly went in Logan's room to get a closer look at his poem.

"Wait, where did Lindy go?" Jasmine asked Delia, who was the only one left in the basement. "Oh, she went to apologize to Logan after you went upstairs," Delia told her friends. "Wait, so are you telling me she was outside my door this whole time?" Logan's eyes widened. "Oh I hope she didn't hear anything, otherwise, I'm dead. Oh and Garrett, that must've been Lindy who slammed the door, so our house is not haunted." "Rats," Garrett muttered. "We were this close to being able to charge people on Halloween." "Guys, wait for me here, I'm gonna go apologize to Lindy in private if you don't mind," said Logan.

_He really does forgive me. I have to tell him I'm sorry for making him feel bad right now_, Lindy thought to herself while reading Logan's poem. As she exited her brother's room, she noticed Logan walk up the stairs, and the twins looked at each other in the eyes. "I can explain," Lindy tried to defend herself but was instead met with a hug. "Lindy I'm so so sorry for yelling at you and calling you bossy. Please forgive me, I don't wanna lose The Rescuers or you," Logan pleaded without pausing for breath. Lindy smiled. "Of course I forgive you. There is no better friend than my own twin brother and I never want to lose you. I'm sorry too, for making you feel bad. Next time I seem too controlling, please nicely tell me and I promise I'll stop," the blonde straight-A student apologized and continued hugging Logan. "And if you want, I can help you improve your music understanding." The twins were met with a moment of silence before deciding to head back downstairs. Halfway down the stairs, Lindy got an idea. "I gotta go to the bathroom and I'll grab us a snack afterwards, you can head down first." "Alrighty," said Logan, believing Lindy actually had to use the bathroom. Instead, the blonde snuck into Logan's room after making sure Logan was out of earshot and took a picture of Logan's apology poem for Lindy. Then, she texted everyone but Logan about an idea for a new song.


	4. Chapter 4

"_Betty was so impressed with our band that she gave me a raise. I can help pay for three WrestleZania tickets."- Garrett_

"_But are your parents okay with that?"- Jasmine_

"_Don't worry about it; my parents never question me about going to watch WrestleZania, and I can just tell them I won them from a random cafeteria prize drawing"- Lindy_

"_Awesome! But you know Logan's gonna be on stage when we perform that, right?"- Delia_

"_Oh, I know that."- Lindy_

After a while of discussing plans, Lindy headed to the kitchen to cover up her lie and headed back to the basement before Logan wondered what took her so long.

"Yo, what's so important that made you guys be on your phones for two minutes?" Logan demanded, unaware of what was really going on. "It's for a math study group. We didn't add you to the chat because we know you won't attend it anyways," Delia lied. "Fair enough," Logan insisted without asking for proof.

"_Good thing he's not the sharpest tool in the barn. I almost thought we had to make a fake math study group chat."- Delia_

"What do you say guys? Continue practicing "Better Together" and wow the crowd again? As a team?" Lindy stood up. "I'm in," the rest of the friends put their hands in and they went to gather their instruments.

_Two days later_

"Guess who scored three WrestleZania tickets for tomorrow?" Lindy smiled. "That's awesome Lindy, but there's five of us and three tickets," Logan pointed out. "Oh right," Lindy pretended and went along, "I forgot. Hey, mom and dad are free this weekend, they can take out and you three can use the tickets." "Where'd you get those tickets anyways?" Logan questioned. "Cafeteria contest drawing," Lindy answered, leaving Logan confused, as he knew the school cafeteria drawings so far didn't involve WrestleZania tickets. "Next time read the fine print carefully." "Thank you so much for the tickets Lindz," Logan stated, without another thought. "I can't wait until tomorrow." _Me neither_, Lindy thought and smiled.

_The next day_

"Okay, now that we got Logan, and my parents, out of the house, let's get this started," Lindy instructed. "Remember, we only got one day, but I want this to be special." "Oh I already tested out a few chords last night," Garrett declared and started strumming. "And of course, there's this one," the guitarist played a different chord. "Alright Jasmine, Delia, whatcha got?" Lindy asked. The two girls took turns playing chords on the bass and piano, respectively. "Whoa Delia, where on Earth do you take piano lessons?" Lindy joked. "That was so beautiful. I think we should definitely open with that. And Jasmine, Garrett, you gotta teach me how to improve at string instruments." The four friends continued to play around with their different chords and thought of ways to mash them together into one.

_Time lapse of the friends trying to come up with something_

"It took all day and I barely got to take a break but we did it!" Delia exclaimed. "Hey guys, sorry about today, but Lindy scored three tickets to WrestleZania and I just couldn't pass up that opportunity," Logan stated as he walked into the basement. "Let's finish our songs. I stopped at Rumble Juice today and Betty said she really wants us to perform." "Let's do this," Lindy announced. "As Austin Moon says in his song, 'we're better together'."


	5. Chapter 5

_Time skip_

"Hey everyone. This week, we got a special treat for you, because we will be performing an original song in addition to our usual covers. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the show," Delia proclaimed. "Wait!" Logan stopped his friends. "No one ever told me which original song we were doing." Delia ignored the blond and continued. "First song, 'Better Together' by Austin Moon!" (A/N: I do not own anything from _Austin and Ally_.)

_Uh-ooh-ooh-ooh_

_Uh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh_

_Sometimes I get in my own way_

_I need someone to say "Hey! What are you thinking?"_

_Your words are always just in time_

_Just like a perfect rhyme, like you're not even trying_

_Like pieces of a puzzle_

_Without each other_

_We're in trouble-trouble_

_Hey, I will always stay by your side forever_

_'Cause we're better together_

_Hey, there's no other way_

_We'll make it through whatever_

_'Cause we're better together_

_Uh-ooh-ooh-ooh_

_Uh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh_

"Thank you everyone! Next up is our new original song, called 'Friends Do' (A/N: "Friends Do" is by G. Hannelius in real life and was featured on _Dog with a Blog_. I do not own "Friends Do" or _Dog with a Blog_.) This song is special to me because it was written by my twin brother from his heart, which I am proud to share with him," Lindy announced as she smiled at Logan. "Logan, thanks for always being there for me and our friends." "Lindy, I don't know what to say," Logan expressed. "I love you too. Now go sing your heart out! And mine."

_We walk to our own beat_  
_High tops on the concrete _  
_Under diamond skies_  
_A pair of butterflies _  
_Yeah we go back a long time _  
_Like shadows and sunshine _  
_But with each perfect day _  
_Comes a chance of rain _

_So if you loose your way and think you're falling fast _  
_Don't have to worry cause I got your back yeah _

_It's true, that's just what friends do_  
_Got me, and I got you too_  
_Together we're complete_  
_You can always count on me_  
_Sometimes life can bring you down _  
_But no matter what, I'll be around_  
_You know I'm here for you_  
_That's just what friends do _

After the audience cheered and clapped, the five friends shared a lingering group hug. "Lindy, I can't believe even after our silly fight, you would still do something like this to me," Logan admitted. "You know, I didn't really score the WrestleZania tickets from the cafeteria contest, and we're not actually in a math study group chat," Lindy confessed. "I came up with that plan when I 'had to use the bathroom' the other day. I just wanted to let you know that no matter how much we fight, I love you so much and no one can replace you. I'm proud to be your sister. And I can't believe you would write something so beautiful to show that you really do appreciate me." "Aww. Maybe you two should fight more often so we can see more of these sweet moments," Garrett teased. "Just kidding." "Lindy, I could never hate you. That would mean losing our friends, and without you guys, I don't know where I would be," Logan continued. "I love you." "I love you too," the rest of the friends added and they shared another hug. "The Rescuers forever!" Lindy exclaimed, and they did the hand stack, ending with another hug. "Okay, either sing another song or get off stage! Too much hugging makes Betty gag," Betty pretended to be grossed out. "Let's do this again next week," Logan insisted, and once again, Lindy smiled, knowing that they will always be best friends no matter what. "I think Betty's way ahead of you. She already put up posters of dates on which we'll perform," Garrett noticed. "Now we just have to come up with a way to learn and write a ton of new songs in a short amount of time," Jasmine joked.

_**The end**_


End file.
